


Missing Pieces- 12 Holiday oneshots

by kittypaws12



Series: Eternally Bonded [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Amnesia, Child Abuse, Disabled Character, F/M, Mental Anguish, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittypaws12/pseuds/kittypaws12
Summary: 12 Holiday theme oneshots with two centric POVs. Three years. One overlapping story.Summary: Holidays are a time of cheer, but for the amnesiac American high school student Mikaela Black, the holidays are a time of homesickness, in which she is reminded of a man she has never met through minor details. Over the years, a man on the other side of the pond searches for his missing wife.Prequal to: A Brand New World
Relationships: Harry Potter/ OC, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Lucius/OC, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: Eternally Bonded [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067960
Kudos: 4





	1. 1-Inkling of Pumpkin Spice

**Author's Note:**

> It is Thanksgiving for Mikaela Black and her mom, Rissa Riddle. Inspired songs: White Waters by Epica, and My Immortal by Evanescence

** November 27th, 1997  **

The soothing aroma of the pumpkin candle on the table alleviated 13-year-old Mikaela Black's headaches caused by her algebra homework. As she breathed in the scent, the candle brought warmth to her that she couldn’t explain. The variables and numbers became clearer. Her pencil scratched roughly in her notebook as she attempted to make her penmanship neater than she did with regular notes. Her hands began to cramp after minutes.

She found her gaze shifting to the candle’s flame more so than staying on her math textbook. Mikaela hummed, getting another whiff of it. A blurry sea of faceless, laughing, red-haired people flickered through her head. She gasped dropping her pencil, biting back a loud yelp. She blinked several times while taking in deep breaths. A woman’s stern but soft commanding voice came as a whisper.

“What?” Mikaela called to her in the kitchen.

Rissa hummed whipping her head away from the cookbook, glancing at Mikaela. Strands of brunette hair stuck out from the green hair clip. A 20-pound turkey lay in the sink beside Rissa with its legs still tied together. On the corner next to the stove stood a heavy frying pan, a box of breadcrumbs and a box of instant mashed potatoes.

“I thought you said something.” Mikaela spoke softly, grasping her pencil loosely in her fingers, turning her gaze back to her homework assignment.

_Hallucination? What was that?_

Mikaela rubbed her forehead with a free hand.

"I don't remember saying anything, but you've probably heard my annoyance with this book," Rissa sighed, flipping the page.

“Your grandmother didn’t think it was important to teach us any cooking skills. This book is not helping that fact.”

Mikaela furrowed her brow and tapped her eraser on her lips.

“Us?”

“My sisters and I.”

Mikaela placed her pencil in the indent of her book, pressed the power button on her wheelchair and wheeled beside her mom. The BBC World news channel played on the TV in the living room adjacent to the kitchen.

“Why haven’t you talked about them?”

Rissa huffed, keeping her fingers tracing along down the page as Mikaela kept her gazed on her.

“Mom! Please, tell me something about them. All I know is—”

“Mikaela Lynn Black, what have I told you about asking questions? Hm?” Rissa snapped, glaring at Mikaela through narrow dark green eyes. Mikaela jerked, her eyes growing misty and wide.

“Not to,” Mikaela quipped, her soft voice quivering as she turned her gaze towards her white sneakers.

Rissa muttered under her breath as Mikaela sniffles.

“I’m sorry, sweetie,” Rissa whispered, going over to Mikaela and embracing her loosely, “I would rather not talk about our family. Please understand that.” 

Seconds passed along with the dull news broadcast. With a gentle hand, Rissa wiped away the tears that began to stain Mikaela's cheeks, and her eyes softened.

“None of that. I know that you are confused right now and are interested in our history, but some things are painful for someone your age. I don’t want that pain to transfer to you.”

Rissa placed a hand on Mikaela’s knee, “Do you understand?” she asked in a gentler tone.

Mikaela nodded and turned away from Rissa as she returned to her cookbook.

“Dinner will hopefully be done around five.” Rissa stated.

Mikaela hummed in agreement wheeling towards the table, not wanting her sniffles to turn into full-blown cries. Her heart still pounded rapidly from her mother’s verbal lashing.

_Mom hates when I cry._

Mikaela’s gaze fell upon the TV where a line of breaking news flashed across the screen.

**_17-year-old Mikaela Potter still missing— Riddle Knights suspected._ **

On the right-hand corner of the screen, a picture of a young blond girl appeared, wearing a black button up vest with a white shirt and a red and gold tie underneath. Red rectangular glasses brought out the girl’s dark green eyes that beamed at the camera.

A small lump grew in the pit of Mikaela’s stomach. _She’s only a few years older than me._

Mikaela by passed her textbook and scooted close to the TV after finding the remote and grabbing it off from the recliner. She held down the remote’s volume button, turning the TV’s volume three decibels exactly as the news transitioned into a news conference room setting. In front of an immense crowd, cameras were flashing at a frantic rate.

A tall, teenager with short, dark—hair and reddened amber eyes stood in front of a podium where mics lined the edges. Behind him stood a curly blond woman in a floral-pattern dress. Mikaela furrowed her brows and frowned as the picture warped into static while she gazed at him. The static cleared after a few seconds among someone shuffling papers.

“Thank you, everyone,” A familiar voice came from the young man.

Mikaela blinked, scooting closer to the TV, cringing when her wheelchair clicked when the joystick engaged. She continued listening to him.

“I expected my family to be thrown back into the situation with the Riddle Knights again, but I had hoped I could keep Kaela safe before that happened—”

_Kaela? That’s what Harry called me in the dream._

“Which I know now was wishful thinking. I fear she might be harmed or…or worse,” his voice cracked slightly.

The woman beside him placed a slender hand on his shoulder. Even with the static of the screen, the wetness beneath his eyes shone through.

“I’m not one to ask for assistance, but her safety is the most important to me at this moment than anything. Our community hadn’t even attempted to help her other than a small group of people,” his voice started trembling, tears staining his cheeks.

_That voice, but I don’t understand…_

“Flyers with detailed information about her will be given as you leave. If you recognize Mikaela, don’t approach her captures, call the hotline listed on the flier instead. If you have any leads, see or hear anything, please call the hotline,”

Rissa’s footsteps drew close, but Mikaela’s gaze stayed transfixed to the TV. Mikaela’s eyes misted.

“Please! Bring—”

“Hey!” Mikaela yelled as Rissa snagged the remote from her and pressed channel 8.

“You shouldn’t be watching that at your age,” Rissa said simply.

Mikaela reached up to snag the remote back.

“Mom! Harry Potter was on the TV! He said my name!” Mikaela yelled, glaring at Rissa.

"Mikaela," Rissa warned, her voice had a sharp edge that made Mikaela shut up immediately.

I don't want to repeat myself, young lady. Harry Potter is merely a character in a book series, a book series might I add I could have sworn I forbade you from reading. Furthermore, Harry Potter and Mikaela are popular names nowadays.” Rissa’s tone grew harsh and a slight silver of a harsh British accent snuck in.

Mikaela gulped.

_I’m so grounded._

“Get your textbook and go to your room until I call for you,” Rissa commanded.

Mikaela scurried right away— as fast as her wheels would take her— to the table, plopping her textbook and notebook on her lap. She zoomed past Rissa without a glance at her towards her room and ignored the singing on TV.

Tears streamed down her cheeks once she entered her bedroom. She placed her items on the corner of her desk. A small drawing of the man she dreamt of nightly, hung next to her Windows 95 computer. Piercing green eyes gazed at her through circular black rimed glasses. Mikaela clamped a hand over her mouth as a heavy sob ripped from her mouth. She hurried to her bathroom and closed the door, locking it behind her as the sobs increased to wails. Mikaela spun around and pressed the back of her wheelchair against the door with a slight bang. She doubled over, resting her elbows on her legs, and cried into the backs of her hands. Her heart pounded wildly in her ears. Her body trembled.

_Why do I feel so much for a damned fictional character? Why!_

A soft breeze came from the open window, brushing against her cheek, as though fingers gathered on them. She removed her hands from her now pained eyes. Nothing was there except for the strands of brunette hair covering her glasses. She promptly took them off and flung them at her counter before rubbing her heated eyes. The lace on her curtains billowed in the now steady breeze. It seemed to swirl around her petite frame, caressing her cheeks, soothing her chest and racing heart.

The aroma of the pumpkin spice seeped into her room and into her nostrils. She breathed in, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around herself. The woman’s voice from before came as a whisper that Mikaela still couldn’t understand. Two male voices talked nearly in unison. Joyous laughter filled her ears, both male and female. She wrapped herself tighter as Harry’s warm, deep voice broke through. Fresh tears spilled onto her cheeks. A sob escaped her when she opened her eyes, part of her wishing he would come and hold her tight.

“What the hell is wrong with me?” Mikaela whispered to herself.


	2. 2- Loss of Future’s Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
> There's just too much that time cannot erase  
> \- My Immortal, Evanescence
> 
> While getting ready for a trip to Florida with Remus, Harry remembers his family from the past and the young girl he misses the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a thank you to the loverly discord servers, ##hpfanfiction and Potterverse Fanfiction, for allowing me to bounce around ideas. I would like to thank patriceavril and n.coincidences for helping me to edit. Also, a major thank you to my betareader, arwrite, for helping me to keep the emotional vibe I wanted to achieve in this entry and for giving me a wonderful cat name to use. For this entry, I wanted to experiment with writing exclusively in present tense rather than past tense. This entry was inspired by, Immortal by Evanescence. Also, inspired by hours of listening to the Soundtrack to the Game of Thrones tv show. Hope everyone had a fantastic holiday season and is staying safe throughout the pandemic. Don't forget to comment!.

**1 December 1997**

Moonlight seeps through the second-floor windows of a sprawling five-story mansion, illuminating a tall dark-haired figure clutching the wooden door of a wardrobe with a firm grip. Bright green eyes reddened at their rim stares blankly at an array of pink and purple dresses. A lump forms in his throat and his eyes mists over.

_I forgot about them still being here._

With a shaky sigh, he closes the door to Kaela’s side of the wardrobe. His grip on the door handle remains as he rests his forehead on the door frame and steels himself. _Don’t let yourself do this now, Potter._

The candlelight on the bedside table casts a soft shadow of his figure onto the closed door. A girl with dark green eyes, wavy golden blond hair, and the brightest smile flickers in his mind.

Harry's fingertips graze the wood as his grip on the handle and the door frame falters. He sniffs, bending down to collect what he originally came up to the bedroom for: clothes to pack. A small duffle bag sits on their neatly made-up bed which he already packed toiletries in.

He glances towards the bedroom door when someone knocks, “Come in!” he called out, returning to his task.

The door creaks open, revealing his godfather, Sirius, with a lit wand in his hand.

“How’s the packing coming along?” Sirius asks, shuffling into the room. He leans against the door frame.

“Nearly done I reckon.”

“It’ll probably be faster with a few charms.”

“Oh, I haven’t thought of that. Brilliant idea! Why don’t I just summon Mikaela while I’m at it, and we’ll be one grand, blissful family in Florida,” Harry quips, shoving down the last items of clothing. His knuckles grow white as he clings on to the strap of the duffle bag, struggling to keep his breathing at a calm and steady pace. A choked sob threatens to sneak out. As Sirius strides over to him, Harry blinks away the tears that threaten to stream down his cheeks. Sirius reaches out his hand, placing it firmly on Harry’s shoulder.

“Don’t hold in those emotions about her. Allow yourself to grieve. It will lessen the pain.”

Harry drops the strap and glowers at Sirius. “Grieve? She’s not dead, there’s nothing to grieve! Grieving means it’s final and I refuse to entertain that for one second.”

He glances at the picture on the bedside table that Kaela and Harry had taken together during the Yule ball. He shuffles towards it and grasps the picture before slumping onto the edge of the bed. He holds the picture in his hands. His gaze drifts to her dark green eyes. The flash from Colin's camera reflects off her glasses, sparking the rim of color in her eyes. Snow falls into Kaela’s golden locks. As he swallows the lump growing in his throat, he rests the picture against his clothes with care in the duffle bag— he might spend all night staring at her instead of sleeping otherwise. Harry fidgets with his right hand where a silver ring hides under an invisible glamour charm.

_She’s not dead. I can still feel her._

Sirius picks up the duffle bag and places it onto the carpet.

“It’s been nearly five months,” Sirius states, sitting down next to Harry, his forlorn gray eyes staring ahead.

Harry lets out another trembling sigh. He removes his glasses, letting them hang between his fingers while brushing his other hand through his unruly raven hair.

“I’m fully aware of that. Is there a point?”

“Well, no but—”

“I’m not giving up on finding her. She’s still alive! If she wasn’t, Voldemort—” Sirius’ body tenses. “—would be gloating about it, and I haven’t had a vision from him.”

_That and I wouldn’t feel a thing through the bond, but I can’t tell Sirius that._

“I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.” Sirius says, patting Harry’s shoulder.

Sirius exits the room without another word, leaving Harry with his thoughts.

Harry sets his glasses next to the wizarding photograph of his parents dancing in front of a fountain, autumn leaves swirling around them. Rubbing his sore eyes, he sulks at the window. Flakes of snow dance beneath the moonlight. He swings open the window, letting in the cool breeze blow on his cheek. Beneath the window, Kaela’s lion plushy— one of the few things she left behind in the Gryffindor tower that he didn’t put in his Gringotts vault— sits in the armchair. Harry shuffles back to the bed, sets the plushy down against the pillow on her side of the bed before returning to the armchair. He slumps in it, leaning his head against the back of the chair. His gaze shifts to the open window.

On a night like this a year ago, he took the first step on top of the astronomy tower to bring her into his family and give her the security that the Potter name might offer her.

_I shouldn’t be taking the job. I should be out looking for you. What if you found your way home and I wasn’t here? Remus says it’s an excellent idea. I’ll be teaching schoolchildren how to defend themselves the muggle way, but I can’t help but think I’m needed here._

His eyes grow heavy as he sinks further into the chair, months of restless sleep catching up with him. Since her disappearance, he became consumed by a confusing mix of high spirits, confusion and anger. Mostly suffocating sadness traveled through their bond. Days ago, he heard her crying in his mind, so he released his magic, letting it seep through the threads of their bond, while imagining that he held her until the cries subsided.

“Stay strong, love, before long you’ll be in my arms. We’ll celebrate our anniversary as planned.” Harry whispers into the void, staring out into the night sky.

 _I’m not letting that bastard take another of my family._ Harry pledges to himself and to his missing beloved. His eyes droop close, his head kinking against the back of the chair at an awkward angle. As sleep consumes him, his mind flickers to a picture of Kaela cuddling up to him; her head nestling against his chest, his fingers gently brushing through her cascading hair, and a lion blanket draping over them.

****

Harry’s eyes open to near darkness, staring up at a ceiling. A fire crackles near him, its warm hues of red and orange fills his blurry vision. On his left a blond figure is bundled up in a blanket in a chair feet away from him. Harry shuffles to the figure, getting up from the couch he was lying down on. As gets closer, the figure becomes clearer— a girl with golden wavy blond hair cascading down her pale face, hiding her high cheek bones sleeps. Hanging in the center of her chest was a butterfly shaped locket

_Kaela!_

Harry reaches out for her right hand, peeking out from underneath the blanket. He caresses the back of it, her skin soft underneath his fingers. Kaela’s chest rises up and down with soft breaths as she sleeps. A pair of dark green eyes flutters open. Their eyes met. She smiles at him; her petite hand grasps his gently.

“She’s starting to kick,” she whispers.

 _What?_ Harry wanted to ask but the words didn’t form. Instead, he says, “Really?” his voice sounding more on the lines of ecstatic than confusion. She pulls his hand, leading it towards her stomach and rests his palm flat against her bare swollen belly. She smirks up at him.

“Feel it?”

Harry grins, nodding as something presses against her stomach and his hand. His eyes brim with tears.

“Your father already wants to go over Quidditch tactics for her,” Kaela speaks.

“Oy, haven’t you forgotten I’m in the same room? It can’t hurt for young Lillian to be ready.”

Harry startles at the new but somewhat familiar voice, glancing to his left where a man looking just like him, shuffles to the chair across from them. A red-haired woman appears seconds later sitting in it.

_Mum? Dad?_

The warm hue continues to seep into the room. Warmth envelops him, rising up into his chest. The two looks exactly like they did in the Mirror Of Erised— his mum with her scarlet hair and eyes just like him, and his dad looking like his twin except for the hazel eyes. Neither has winkles nor any graying of their hair that he could see.

His mum huffs. “Honestly, James! Can’t you wait a few years until badgering our poor granddaughter,” his mother said shaking her head.

“Come on, Lils! Surely, Mika here understands, Quidditch starts at the cradle,” His dad boasts.

A man with long wavy black hair pulled into a black tie descends the staircase.

“Right, Pads?”

_Sirius?_

Harry stares at Sirius, urging his legs to move like before.

“What am I agreeing to this time?” Sirius spoke, standing on the last step with his hand on the railing, “If you are having another squabble with Lily Flower, I’m afraid I’ll sit this one down.”

_Can’t be._

The man’s cheeks appear fuller and less sunken in than the Sirius Black Harry knows. Gone were his sunken eyes were deep pouches of gray usually reside underneath. Winkles line his face, but they appear less deep-seated.

“James here thinks we should start training the baby for Quidditch.” His mum says, “You don't agree, do you?”

“Er….. I believe I have the right to remain silent as the muggles say,” Sirius said, bright gray eyes darting between Kaela and Harry’s mum. “Right?”

Wood creaks from the top of the staircase as a lanky sandy hair man descends the stairs, “This again. Wait until the babe can at least walk properly first, Prongs,” Comes a soft but stern voice. He halts his descent once close to Sirius, standing nearly a foot higher than him.

“Moony!” His dad and godfather bemoan in unison.

“What? Might I remind you what happened to the poor cat, Sera, because Siri deemed it wise to buy that toy broom? Scared the poor girl so much I had allergies for weeks.” Remus said in a stern voice.

Harry’s cheeks warm up. A sweet little chuckle comes from Kaela. He glances at her. “That’s adorable. Poor kitty, though,” She whispers, gazing up at him. The fire’s light dances in her eyes.

_Please, let me stay with her._

Harry’s gaze shifts on its own as Remus grasps Sirius’ hand. They step down the last step together as Harry’s mum says, “Thank you, Remus. “

Remus still has some deep scratches across his face, but they are just sweeping thin white lines.

“In my defense, cats are supposed to scurry much faster and jump on all fours, so I thought it would be fine. If it wasn’t for the puff of fur that went flying everywhere, it would’ve been a perfect present for my one-year-old godson.” Sirius says.

Remus chuckles, shaking his head. He tilts his head down and whispers something in Sirius’ ear that flushes his face. Remus smirks. The two shuffles to the couch and sit down.

“Sorry mate can’t help with this one,” Sirius says to Harry’s dad.

“Alright. How about you two?” Harry’s dad says, glancing at him and Kaela, “Help a bloke out.”

Harry’s dad strides near the sofa Remus and Sirius are sitting.

Kaela looks up at him, “Nope! She’s not playing Quidditch until she’s at least six, and even then, an adult—" Kaela says keeping her tone stern while glaring at Sirius and his dad, but more so Sirius, who gulps, “must be there to supervise.”

“Harry?”

“Sorry Dad, looks like Kaela has spoken,“ Harry says, leaning over the armchair and pecking her forehead.

Harry cups her cheeks in his hands and gazes at her. Their eyes meet. The tears brimming his eyes start to stream down his cheeks and mist his glasses.

_Just let me be with them. Please!_

He wraps his arm around her narrow shoulders, lowers and tilts his head, brushing his lips on hers. The slight weight of her arms blankets around his back, bringing him closer. His eyes flutter close as she parts her rosebud lips open. He cups the back of her head, darting his tongue inside her mouth, merging their lips together. He savors her warm chapped lips. Warmth fills his chest and body.

Cheers roar behind them.

They break the kiss and Harry dips his head down to her belly, kissing it.

_Lillian._

Harry caresses her swollen belly with his fingers.

“Daddy’s here, sweetheart. My little lioness,” Harry whispers, a lump forming in his throat again. He smiles despite the sinking feeling in his stomach.

_I’m here, Lillian. I know you are just a dream, but when Daddy brings home mummy, we will have you soon. Daddy loves you already, and I will do anything to protect you and your mummy._

Harry lifts his head, gazing at Kaela with a fond smile. He cradles her in his lap, lounging in the armchair. His arms wrap around her, his hand rests against her now clothed stomach. Her hand grasps his, interlacing their fingers together. The metal of silver bands rubs slightly against his fingers. Her head lowers against his chest.

“I love you, Kaela,” he whispers and plants a kiss on the top of her head.

Harry’s eyes start to droop. His mum and dad smile at them. His mum shuffles beside him and leans forward, pecking his cheek.

“Keep strong, she needs you. I wish I could be here to help. I would suggest taking Remus’ advice. Might keep your spirits up,” his mum whispers.

_No, I want to stay with my family. Mum, dad, Kaela! Please! Lillian._

Harry holds Kaela tighter against him, his other hand cupping the back of her head. His fingers tangle in hair. Bright green eyes dart between mum and dad, tears streaming down Harry’s face.

“Please, don’t leave! Any of you,” he cries, his eyes growing heavier by the second.

They fade away. Darkness closes in around him and Kaela. His sweet Kaela stares up at him.

“Please, love.” He sobs, caressing her cheek.

She smiles, her hand reaches up and presses against his cheek.

“Go to Florida, Harry,” she whispers.

The warm hues of the fireplace die down. Rosebud lips presses against his for just mere seconds. The fireplace starts to extinguish.

“I love you, Harry.”

Darkness.

*******

“Kaela!” Harry cries out, his eyes shot open.

His chest heaves. Green eyes dart around his bedroom. Choking sobs rips through his chest.

“Mum! Dad!”

“Lillian!”

He wraps his arms around himself, but two sturdy hands are grasping his shoulder tight.

“Harry, It’s alright. You’re having a dream.” A voice speaks near him.

Harry continues crying. Hands cups his cheeks. A gentle finger guides his chin up. Grey eyes meet his.

“Sirius?” he chokes out.

“It’s alright pup.”

Harry gulps air. A burning lump lodges deep into his throat. A tremor rattles his frame.

“No, it’s not! Mum and dad are dead! Kaela’s gone…. And Lillian…” Harry sobs.

“Lillian?”

“My baby! My little lioness!”

“O-o-okay….” Sirius mumbles.

“K—K—Kaela!” Harry cries harder.

“Alright. Alright. Shhh…” Sirius murmurs. “I know, Harry. I miss them too,”

Something warm wraps tight around Harry's body, bringing him close to a warm body. He sobs into it. His head swims with nothing but images.

_One of his arms wraps around her waist, his hand resting against the small of her back. The other hand rests interlace with hers. A petite hand rests against his shoulder as he sways them to the nonexistent music._

“Shhh…pup. It’s alright.”

_Harry knelt down on one knee on top of the Astronomy Tower while holding Kaela’s hand. Strands of her pulled back wavy blond hair flutters in the wind. Snowflakes fall around them as Harry speaks to her. Bright green eyes stare straight into hers. She nods with tears in her eyes. He chuckles, slipping the ring onto her finger before picking her up at the waist with a joyful shout. She laughs, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck. Their lips collide as he lowers her down to the stone floor._

A firm hand rubs his back.

Wet, violent coughs rise in his chest. Sirius says something, but Kaela's sweet giggle penetrates his mind. Sirius' steps fade, along with the arms wrapped around Harry. Harry drops his head into his hands, his shoulders trembling with choking sobs

Soon, he wraps his arms around himself.

_I want my family. Kaela, please come back! Please!_

“Harry!” a voice startles him out of his thoughts. He gasps and whips his head up.

“What?” he croaks.

He blinks as something enters his blurry field of vision. A firm weight presses down on his left shoulder.

“I was calling your name. You seemed far away.”

A face comes into view beneath a blanket of wetness that blurs his vision. Gray eyes gaze at him.

“I-I-er…” Harry speaks, his voice trembling.

“Here, drink this. It’s a Sleeping Draught.” Sirius told him. Harry reaches for the potion, hovering in front of him. He holds the vial in his hand.

“I’m sorry, I—”

“Nonsense. You don’t have to explain. I miss her too and your parents.” Sirius tells him while pulling down the covers on one half of the bed. 

Harry stands on his legs that tremble a bit. Nothing pulls him down, but a consuming weight compresses his body. He shivers as a frigid breeze hits him as he shuffles towards the bed. Sirius waves his wand towards the window still. It bangs close. Harry stares at the plush animal. He swallows the fresh lump forming in his throat.

“I saw them. In my dream I mean,” Harry tells Sirius, his voice hitching in his throat. “Kaela, mum and dad.”

Harry sinks into the edge of the bed

“Oh… That’s why.”

Harry gives a slight nod. He drains the potion into his mouth in one gulp and sets the vital on the bedside table as Sirius sits beside him. His shoulders slump. His head starts to swim. Sirius places his hand on Harry’s shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

“We will get her back. Her and Lillian.” Sirius whispers.

Harry’s eyes grow heavier by the second.

“Lillian was just part of the dream, but it seemed real…and I—”

Sirius reaches around Harry’s shoulders as his body starts to collapse sideways against the mattress.

“Lie down before you topple over.” Sirius says

Harry’s head falls against the pillow. His legs are lifted up onto the bed. The covers are pulled over him.

“Kaela,” Harry whispers, his eyes drooping close.

“Shh… Rest, pup.” Sirius whispers.

The faces of his family, past and present, flicker through his head as sleep engulfs Harry again.


End file.
